


Don't Stress Out

by MarimenCarmen2



Series: Babytober [4]
Category: El Laberinto del Fauno | Pan's Labyrinth (2006)
Genre: 1940s, Horror, Humor, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 13:37:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21037094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Here's an idea I made. Mercedes tries to prevent Ofelia's brother from driving her crazy.





	Don't Stress Out

Mercedes was feeding Ofelia's brother a bottle of milk.

Ofelia's brother yawned and fell asleep.

Transition

Mercedes was changing his diaper

Ofelia's brother giggled

Transition

Ofelia's brother started crying 

Mercedes' eyes opened which was followed by a glass breaking.

Mercedes groaned

Transition

Mercedes saws Ofelia's brother reading a spell book.

He jumped into a ghostly green portal

Mercedes facepalmed

He landed on Mercedes.

The End


End file.
